equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcturian Order
Lore The North - it is cold, dark, and sparsely populated. Upon it lies the Arcturian Order§!, an ancient holy order founded around the faith and ideals of 12 churches dedicated to the sanctity of The Holy Light. A Thousand years ago, on the long night, necromancers came pouring from the east. Large armies of undead cadavers in tow, they nearly overwhelmed the the lands now known as the Arcturian Order. Local church militants were the only ones capable of doing anything to stem the tide and push them back. The century that followed saw the Arcturian Order being formed by Desmond the Fell-Claw, Holy Father of the Sun Goddess. The Arcturian Order was created for the sole purpose of protecting the living from the foul denizens from the east. Ever since that fateful day nine hundred years ago, they have done their job. Recent years have written a different story however, as something is amiss in the Dread Peninsula. Border raids have increased in frequency and unicorns in the Order have felt dark energies accumulate beyond the borders. The twelve churches believe themselves ready to weather the storm. Will their faith prove true? Starting Situation The Arcturian Order start with the 'Detached Country' level of development. This crippling disadvantage means research will be difficult, as will factory construction, among other things. They are cut off from the world, and rooted in the past. The Arcturians start with a decent industry but are burdened by a lack of manpower and a lack of modern weaponry. Threats and Opportunities The Dread League '''is the only concern and threat to the Arcturian Order. The Arcturian order will most likely be on the defensive in the war of undeath, though they can take the fight to the Dread League should they wish to. At the start only a set of level 1 forts border the Dread League and must be improved if the Order is to hold the Dread League back. Fighting the Dread League will be an uphill struggle for the order. For the fist few months the Order will be on the defensive but once the Order has received their powerful boosts from their military tree and the Dread League has exhausted their armies the Order can finally start the counter attack to wipe out the Dread League once and for all. Once they have defeated the Dread League, they will finally be able to modernise and create their very own Kingdom of Arcturus. After that, the direction of the Arcturians is completely up to the player. National Focus '''The Bell Tolls '''is the political tree and where a successor will be chosen for Torygg. The two options are William Steel Beak, or Ostvold Vlad. William Steel Beak is a Harmonist, who is a popular choice among the people. He would rather be leading and protecting his men at the front, rather than sitting at the back directing a country, but he does his job with solemn determination. Ostvold Vlad on the other hand, is a proponent of neutrality and is popular among the senate. He has grit, and perhaps enough political sense to steer the Arcturians into a better future. Once the Dread League has been defeated the Arcturian Order the focuses unlocked will help reform the Order into a proper nation. '''Reform the Armed Forces/Remembrance of the Past '''is the military tree. Importantly '''Reform the Armed Forces '''will give 4% recruitable population which the Order desperately needs and should be taken ahead of time. Once the war with the Dread League has started further focusses will be unlocked which provide powerful boosts to the order. '''Revitalize the Economy '''is the industrial tree and will only be available once the economy is rebuilt from the political path. The first focus gives a 1000% bonus to industry, essentially giving a free industrial tech. The focuses at the end will provide generous boosts to the Order's economy including a +15% production efficiency growth. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military The Arcturian Order starts with a small military of 12K deployed men. Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Category:Countries